Digital photography is a form of photography that uses an image sensor formed out of an array of photosensitive pixels to capture scene images. As opposed to film photography, which exposes light sensitive film, digital photography uses the photosensitive pixels to convert light photons into accumulated charge. Typically each pixel is also designed to be photosensitive to only a certain range of light, which in most cases corresponds approximately to red, green or blue light. One or more color filter layers and an infrared cutoff filter is commonly used to achieve selective photosensivity to different ranges of light.
An image processor linked to the image sensor then determines corresponding intensities of each raw color component (e.g., red, green and blue) by measuring the amount of accumulated charge in each type of pixel. In some cases, de-mosaicing of the raw color components is also applied to generate full color images. Accordingly, pixels in the resulting digital image are represented by a plurality of color component values, which may be red, green and blue color components, although other digital color representations exist as well. Digital videography is a form of image capture related to digital photography, but that works on moving as opposed to still images.